


Dora and Diego's Happiest Animal Rescue Adventures

by Thrunic



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Go Diego Go!
Genre: Aged Up Slightly, Animal Rescue, Clothed Masturbation, Clothed Sex, Clothing, Clothing Porn, Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Food Porn, Non-Penetrative Sex, Red Hoodies, Rescue, Sexual Content, Shoe Kink, Shorts (Clothing), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wet Clothing, a little bit of action / adventure, bathing suit, gratuitous Spanish, hope you like hearing about clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrunic/pseuds/Thrunic
Summary: Diego loves helping animals out and enjoys it even more when he does it with his cousin Dora. As the two of them reach puberty, they are about to explore a whole new aspect of their relationship.





	1. Relaxing in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> It's all fluffy and they go to great lengths to stay fully clothed at all times, but it's still underage incest, so you've been warned. Dora and Diego are both aged up to the start of puberty.
> 
> This story has a _lot_ of description, especially about clothing. I hope you're into texture/tactile stuff or just love clothing (esp. comfortable clothing).

Diego is sitting on a stone. All around him are the verdant trees of the tropical forest that he calls home. He enjoys being out in nature and hearing the sounds of his many animal friends going about their lives. Diego is always ready to rescue animals in trouble, but today they are all safe and he has some free time.

Diego is a well-built latino boy. He is mestizo, with dark tan skin and straight dark brown hair of medium length that clumped together in spiky bunches from his oils that he rarely shampooed. He has an average frame, being neither stocky nor lanky. His well toned but very modestly sized muscles fill out his smooth skin. He has a healthy amount of body fat, mostly stored subcutaneously rather than as belly fat. He is physically very healthy.

He is dressed in his rescue outfit. His shoulders support a stretchy pink polyester t-shirt, which in turn is bundled in a stylish synthetic red hoodie-tee. The hoodie is also knit, like his t-shirt, but is made of significantly thicker fibers, which give it a modest amount of thickness and a good amount of physical protection and durability. Like the pink fabric underneath, it breathes easily. Combined with the short sleeves that reach two-thirds of the way to his elbows, they help keep Diego dry and cool in his warm and humid environment. The hoodie has a V-neck, which is where the hood starts. From there it drapes over his shoulders and the bulk of the hood hangs down around shoulder-blade level, ready to cover his head should he need a little extra warmth, protection, or comfort. There are no drawstrings to tighten the hood, but it is made of stretchy material and can stretch all the way around his big, round head. Over his stomach hangs a single pocket made for placing his hands in, whether it is to warm them up, to have a place to hold his hands still, or just to feel the silky fabric around his sensitive hands.

Farther down, Diego's hips support a stretchy pair of leaf green animal-print boxer briefs. They are made of a poly/spandex blend that clings to his skin and can flex and stretch. By sliding under his shorts as Diego moves, they prevent him from getting any friction burns as he goes about his day. Pictures of all sorts of animals are printed on the fabric, drawn with bright primary colors. Also hanging from his hips are a pair of synthetic dark grey cargo shorts. The shorts extend just barely to his knees, protecting them from scrapes. The threads that make up his shorts are much thicker than those of his hoodie-tee, and are woven instead of knit, giving them a different texture and rendering them much stiffer. Every twentieth thread is thicker than the others, so that if the shorts somehow start to rip, that thick thread would stop it before the hole got large enough to embarrass Diego. The waistband is made of a special kind of elastic that is reasonably taut and very comfortable when relaxed around his waist, but pulls back with great force when stretched, providing him security from accidental (or purposeful) loss of clothing (see note 1a). Over each of his thighs is a voluminous cargo pocket, held closed by a large dark-grey button to keep his rescue supplies for falling out during his adventures.

Wrapped around his feet are white cotton/spandex tube socks. Spandex holds the socks securely around his ankles and provid compression to the flesh below while silver microfibers prevent smell-producing bacteria from growing. The rest of his outfit has these fibers too, but the socks need the most by far, given how sweaty Deigo's feet can get. Around the socks are his sneakers. Although he owns a newer pair of grey/dark-grey/brown sneakers with an tongue held down by elastics, today Diego is wearing his favorite sneakers which he had gotten back in the days when he only had his blue cargo shorts/light blue t-shirt/light khaki vest outfit. These sneakers are solidly built, with a mostly rigid woven plastic shell with ample padding and anti-odor materials on the inside. A zipper runs down the front of each shoe, keeping them snugly wrapped around Diego's sock-clad feet normally, but allowing the shoe to open enough to be removed when zipped down in conjunction with pulling down on a tab of fabric on the back of the shoes. The sneakers are made up of grey and light-grey regions, with the pull-tab on the back and a piece of trim around the ankles being bright orange. The dark-grey soles are made of a thick and solid rubbery material, which provides excellent traction on most surfaces.

On the upper-left of the chest of his hoodie-tee (and his tee-shirt, though it's hidden from view) is his Animal Rescue Badge. It is a large, circular cartoony silhouette of a baby and mommy jaguar (dark blue) playing with a palm tree (green) in the background and with a lime-green sky. There is a thick blue ring around the entire emblem. Consisting of bright primary colors and applied in such a way as to not stiffen or wrinkle the fabric underneath, Diego loves how it looks. On his left wrist is a video watch. A bright yellow plastic wristband holds it securely to his wrist while what looks like a tiny smart phone on the front allows Diego to place video calls and even to tell the time.

Finally, but certainly not least importantly, is Rescue Pack. He is a sentient piece of rescue gear that can transform into any gear that Diego might need while on a rescue mission, but normally he likes to sleep on Diego's back and just pretend to be an ordinary backpack. This pack is bright orange and mostly triangular in shape, with a large white zipper running up one side the triangle, securing most of Diego's rescue supplies. On the back is a small pouch secured by a touch fastener (aka velcro) and decorated with another animal rescuer emblem, to let animals know that he's here to help. The pack is supported by a single bright orange strap made of a material as tough as a seat belt, but a little more flexible, and with an equally bright orange shoulder pad where the strap transfers Rescue Pack's weight onto Diego's shoulder, the pad protecting Diego from any excessive pressure that might hurt Diego's skin and the hoodie-tee from any excessive shear that could wear down or tear the fabric.

 

Sitting on his rock, Diego takes in the environment around him. He likes how cool the stone feels through his rescue shorts. He can feel the sweat around his armpits and on his chest slowly evaporating, cooling him and letting his clothes become a little fuzzier as they dry. His crotch and thighs remain a little warmer, as the evaporation is a slower though the thicker clothing covering his bottom, though sitting with his legs spread apart does help. His feet stay the dampest of all. Eventually they'd dry out if he rested for long enough and didn't start sweating again, but it is slow enough that his tootsies stay warm.

He feels the forces acting upon his body - the lift that the ground provides through the soles of his shoes, the lift that the stone provides through his shorts and boxer briefs, the compression from his socks and shoes, the tension of his waistband, the weight of his clothes and Rescue Pack being channeled mostly through his shoulders and a little through his hips, the weight of his hair tugging gently on his scalp, the weight of his video watch on his wrist, the pressure and shear from his hands resting on his thighs, and even the absence of any force on the rest of his body from the windless air around him.

Then he focuses on the textures - the shorts against his hands, the shorts against his thighs, the boxer briefs against his bottom, crotch, and hips, the t-shirt around his torso and back, the collar of the hoodie-tee around his neck, the tufts of hair hanging down and touching parts of his head, the thick, bushy eyebrows, the watchband on his wrist, the socks on his ankles and feet, and even the air just slightly agitating his body hairs (they're transparent and tiny, but they still relay touch to the nerve endings below with great efficiency).

Next he listens to the sounds around him. He can hear macaws making noises high up in the trees. There are mosquitoes buzzing nearby (since Diego is such great friends with animals, they wouldn't even think of biting him, so Diego's not worried). There is the creaking of tree trunks and limbs as they sway slowly and nearly imperceptibly. The sound of frogs can be heard, the loud croaks coming from some unseen pond. There is an occasional noise as a nut or other piece of debris falls down from up high (never anything big enough to harm Diego though). He can hear himself breathing, and his heart beating. He can even hear Rescue Pack breathing very softly.

Finally, he looks around. There are large, tall tree trunks, the top of the trees hidden in the tall canopy. There are bushes. Various insects can be seen crawling about on the floor. A snake is taking a lazy nap up in a tree branch. Diego even spots a furry animal hanging from a tree. Closer to him, he sees the dark-grey fabric covering his upper legs and crotch and the light grey stone underneath. He sees his video watch on his arm. He sees the half-decayed leaf litter on the floor. He sees a fallen tree tree resting against another tree. He sees his smooth, brown hands and the dirt under his fingernails (wasn't very much considering what Diego does all day). He sees his sneakers and socks. He sees the thick green mass forming the canopy up above.

Diego is becoming very relaxed by this exercise. He feels like taking a nap, but the rock is the wrong shape and size to sleep on, and the forest floor is way too damp, so he stands up and turns his hips to the left and his head to the right, showing Rescue Pack to you, the reader. Diego says "To activate my Rescue Pack, say 'actívate' ... _louder_, '¡Actívate!" (Note 1b)

With that, Rescue Pack springs to life, doing his song and dance number and showing off all sorts of things that he can transform into. Once it's over, he says "Quick, Diego needs something that he can use to take a nap so he can get some rest. Can we use a hang-glider to take a nap?" ... "No. What about a bell ?" ... "No, that's silly. Would a tent work?" ... "Yes he can. Great thinking! So you tell Diego that he needs a tent." Diego asks you "What do we need?" ... "A tent! Right on!" Rescue Pack stretches and morphs into a small orange dome tent, with an inflatable mattress inside.

 

Diego steps into his small tent, closes the flap, and lies down face first onto the air mattress, his shoe-clad feet hanging off the back of the short mattress. It feels good to have his spine decompress and to not worry about keeping his balance.

As Diego starts to relax, he slowly shifts his weight around, enjoying the sensations of his skin rubbing softly against his clothes and the plastic air mattress. The moisture and heat around his private parts are starting to irritate him. He rolls over onto his back and grabs the crotch of his shorts and manipulates his sticky member, getting it unstuck from his skin and letting dryer air wrap all around it. He orients it upwards, so that the damp underside can rest against his boxer briefs and dry out. Diego is instantly rewarded by a pleasant sensation. He was expecting to feel relief, but it feels a little better than expected. Next he opens his legs, grabs his shorts between his legs, and pulls down. He knows his waistband will keep his shorts in place, and all he wants is to get some dry air up there. He repeats the process with his crack, pulling free some fabric that had gotten lodged into his very clean butt and letting air enter, offering more relief.

Diego considers getting up and giving some great big tugs and yanks on his shorts, which would admit a _lot_ of dry air, but he loves clothes and is very modest and as his brain starts to picture his protective outfit getting slightly messed up as the shorts get a bit saggy and at risk of the waistband no longer being hidden under his hoodie-tee, he quickly decides not to and to settle with what he can do without messing up his cute and snugly clothes. However, thinking about this is turning Diego ever so slightly on. He notices a little pressure building under his briefs, and he puts his hands over his clothed crotch and looks down. He can't see any bulge, but he can feel his thing stiffening, and it responds to the through-the-shorts contact with what Diego would call pleasure.

He wants to open up his shoes and let some dry air onto those damp (but not dank, thanks to the silver microfibers) feet and socks, but he's very tired and he'd have to sit up to have access to the zippers protecting his sneakers from any de-shoeings. Diego decides that he's going to take them off, but he needs a minute to gather his strength first.

He instinctively rolls back onto his belly, enjoying having his clothes slide around a bit on his skin as he turns, and then, without thinking about it, he pushes down a bit with his hips and forward with his feet. A small wave of pleasure travels up from his member, encouraging him on, but first, he wants to deal with his shoes. He rolls onto his side and bends his left knee, bringing his foot and the shoe around it up onto his upper thigh. The grippy sole keeps his foot from sliding back down. As Diego lifts the pull tab and prepares to unzip his shoe, he notices how well it's gripping his shorts, and he decides that it would be a bad idea to lose that traction. Those shoes are going to help him ram his body into his mattress and he needs them to stay snugly on his feet.

Diego rolls back on his belly, and repeats that pleasurable motion, pushing down and forward with his hips and feet, his stiff member pushing hard against his shorts and ramming the little tent into the mattress. Then he relaxes, letting his body slide back down and lining up his stick for another run. Then he pushes again, and relaxes, and gets into a very comfortable rhythm. Each time he pushes in, he feels a little better than before. Pretty soon, he's feeling seriously good.

Diego doesn't even notice how he's starting to sweat, his clothes wicking the sweat away from his body and keeping him cozy for the time being. He just keeps pushing, thinking about the dry, cuddly waves of pressure and friction on his happy member.

He notices that his arms aren't doing anything, and wants them to get in on the fun. First he tries pushing them into the pocket of his hoodie-tee, and while it's cozy for his hands in there, the pressure on his soft belly is painful, so he pulls them out. Next he grabs the side of his shorts with his left hand, scrunching the fabric in his hand and pleasuring his thigh. Diego then pushes his right hand under his body, sliding past the hem of the hoodie-tee and over his clothed bulge. His hand is open, with the palm against his body as he cups his hand around the bulge. His palm is about two-thirds of the way down his member and his fingertips are pushing up between the base of his sausage and his balls. That spot feels really good, and Diego starts pushing with his fingertips every time that he thrusts forward with his hips and feet, creating quite a lot of pleasure for the happy boy. He has a wide, content smile on his face and his eyes are shut, his mind focused on his blissful thrusting. He doesn't want this to ever end.

Diego starts to feel funny inside as he feels more and more pleasure with every push. The pleasure turns into euphoria as he pushes his clothed body into the plastic mattress yet again, clenching his teeth as a wave of pleasure overtakes his entire body. Diego has never felt this good before and all he can do is revel in how he is feeling. His stiff member begins pumping with rhythmic contractions. They feel good to Diego, who is enjoying this new sensation. Luckily for his clothes, he isn't quite old enough to come yet, keeping his shorts and boxer briefs that have been doing such a good job cuddling him perfectly dry and clean.

As he comes down from his high, Diego enters a state of profound relaxation. He pulls his hand out from under his shrinking bulge, but otherwise doesn't move, his body resting right where it was after his final thrust into the bed. Only his back slowly moving up and down from his breathing and his heart beats, still rapid from his efforts, give away that he is still a warm, living being. He feels really cute right now, the afterglow warming his heart as he thinks happy thoughts. A few minutes later, he sits up for a moment while he unzips and removes his sneakers. A few minutes after that, he is sound asleep, getting the rest that he so badly needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1a: There is a relationship relating the distance a spring or elastic material has been stretched to the force it pulls back with known as Hooke's law (F = kd, where F is the force, k is the spring constant, and d is the displacement from the resting point). Metal springs work this way. Most elastics used in clothing diverge below Hooke's law, with the pullback force growing rather slowly. In the case of Diego's waistband, the force grows very rapidly, resulting in a garment that comfortable to wear, giving in to the small pulls that occur from moving around, but being very hard to stretch far enough to get it to slip over the hips and head towards the ground, be it accidental or malicious.
> 
> Note 1b: In the show, Diego asks the viewer to say or do certain things. It's strictly optional whether or not you do them, and the show (and this story) will continue regardless.


	2. Saving Baby Beaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego's going to have an animal rescue mission really soon, and Dora's going to be involved.

Diego slept for many hours. In this time, the sun had passed the zenith and almost made its way to the horizon, casting the forest into deep shades of twilight. Diego's happy body was recharging, his muscles repairing and laying down new layers of tissues while his brain refilled its neurotransmitters. He digested his lunch, replenishing his blood with vital nutrients.

Just then, his video watch started emitting a shrill beeping. For a few seconds, Diego just lies where he is, but soon he opens his groggy eyes. His left arm is wrapped around his head, so he only has to move his arm a few inches to bring the watch up to his face. On the screen, he can see Dora's face. "Glad to see you're finally awake." she says into her watch as her concerns evaporate into a happy face. Even though she was upset to have had so much trouble contacting him, seeing him so well rested and with such a soft smile on his face warms her heart. Dora presses a button and the screen zooms out on Diego's end. Dora is also in the forest, but there is a pond behind her. In the pond is a dome made of sticks, and a dam of sticks is holding the water in the pond. In her hands is a small beaver. "Diego, you have to come here right away. Baby Beaver needs your help. He was playing on the Beaver Dam when a stick broke and he fell into the river. He was drowning in the river and I had rescue him." To this, Diego responds "He must be hurt, because beavers are strong swimmers. I'll be there right away."

Diego rolls onto his back, lifts his legs up high above his butt, and with one deft move, hops onto his cotton-clad feet. He slips a bit on the clean floor of the tent, reminding him that he needs to put his shoes on. A few seconds later, Diego is feeling the reassuring comfort of his sneakers tightening around his feet as his zippers close with a hiss.

He steps out of the orange dome tent, which morphs around Diego's upper body as it turns back into Rescue Pack. Waving forward with his right arm, Diego shouts "¡Vámonos! ¡Al rescate, amigos! Let's Go! To the rescue, my friends!," happily translating his exited Spanish into English for his fans. He breaks into song as he runs towards Baby Beaver and Dora, encouraging the readers to clap their hands and receiving encouragement from the musical number as he gaily dances onwards.

 

The song lasts just long enough for Diego to reach the pond where Dora is waiting. Walking up to her and Baby Beaver, Diego can see right away that his front left leg is broken. Diego reaches down to his right cargo pocket, fiddling with the button until it opens and reaching his hand in. He pulls out a small kit in a white box. On the box is an emblem consisting of a vertical staff with a snake winding around it. Inside is a splint, a bottle of liquid, and a bandage.

Diego comforts the hurt beaver, talking to him about how everything is going to be alright and that he just needs to bandage him up. He warns him that it is going to hurt, but that it'll help him feel better. Dora's concerned face lightens a little as she listens to her cousin and second best human friend comfort the animal in her arms.

He applies the liquid, which helps to numb the pain and kill any bacteria that could cause infection. Then he puts the splint up against the broken leg. Baby Beaver winces as Diego lines up the leg with the splint and starts to stabilize it with the bandage. Dora winces in empathy at the sight of the suffering beaver. Diego feels like doing the same, but he knows that he must focus, and keeps his cool as he wraps the bandage around and around and then secures it. (Note 2a)

Baby Beaver's leg now feels much better that it has been stabilized. There is still pain and he can't walk on it, but he no longer gets massive jolts of pain every time me moves the leg. "Muchas gracias, Dora y Diego," to which Diego replies "De nada."

Dora hands Baby Beaver carefully to Diego's waiting hands, and Diego carefully lifts him onto his shoulder, the small beaver using his three good legs to grip solidly onto the shoulder of Diego's soft, red hoodie-tee and getting a great view from his new perch. Diego's hands are now free.

 

The emergency behind them, Diego, Dora, and Baby Beaver look around them and notice that it's getting very dark. Dora realizes that they're going to need flashlights, and luckily there's some in Backpack, her cute blue anthropomorphic backpack.

Backpack is a rounded rectangle in shape, being just slightly higher than he is wide. He's dyed a lovely shade of purple. A large flap covers the top of Backpack and extends down the back, being held shut by a touch fastener. On either side of Backpack is a pouch, perfectly sized and shaped for Map to hang out in and colored a deeper shade of purple than the rest of Backpack. He's kept supported and secured to Dora's back by a pair of solid straps with padding to protect Dora's shoulders and t-shirt. Backpack is made out of the same robust synthetic materials that Rescue Pack is made out of, granting a near immunity to tears and damage as well as excellent stain resistance, though Dora is still careful with him.

Unlike Rescue Pack, Backpack is very messy, with all of his things and knick-knacks jumbled inside. He's also not very good at finding things, so he displays his contents as he entices the reader to help him with his catchy song about himself. Diego helps too. As you pick out the pink and orange flashlights for Dora and Diego (or don't ... it won't change anything other than maybe making you feel bad for not helping them out), Backpack selects the flashlights and pops them out the top, praising you for being so good at finding things. Diego and Dora both press the buttons on their flashlights, and they turn on, throwing a cone of light forward.

With light to guide them, the rescuer, the explorer, and the beaver head towards the Animal Rescue Center, where Baby Beaver will be able to get proper medical attention and be protected while he recovers.

Nighttime in the forest is spooky. While Dora and Diego both know that no animals will try to hurt an animal rescuer, they still feel uneasy. Dora is walking in front, with Diego and Baby Beaver a few steps behind her. Dora's flashlight is doing a good job illuminating the way, so Diego shines his flashlight towards Dora's back. Seeing his pretty cousin with him makes him feel a little better.

 

She has a round head, slightly wider and shorter than Diego's. Her skin is smooth like Diego's and colored a slightly lighter and redder shade of tan than his own. While he can't see them now, he knows that she has lovely large brown eyes, just like his own. On top of her head is an abundance of smooth and shiny black hair. Shoulder length in the back and on the sides, it's cut right above her eyes, letting her have as much hair as she can while still being able to see.

Her body is well toned, just like Diego's, as exploring keeps her in good shape. Like Diego, her fat is mostly subcutaneous, being spread evenly around her body and plumping out her limbs while leaving her belly and rear-end quite lean. She is wearing a bright pink polyester t-shirt, the fabric being thicker than Diego's t-shirt but not as thick as his hoodie-tee. It fits well on her, covering her arms about two-thirds of the way to her elbows, and protecting her entire belly, even overlapping her orange shorts by a few inches. It has a reinforced collar that fits snugly around her neck, keeping her chest completely covered.

Lower down, she is wearing a pair of bright orange shorts. They're made of cotton/poly blend and are knit, which makes them slightly stretchy. In thickness, they're about equal to Diego's hoodie-tee, being much more flexible than Diego's rigid shorts. Like Diego's shorts, they reach the knees, just barely covering them with protective fabric while leaving her lower legs open to the air. They're held up by a waistband. Though it isn't as strong as Diego's, it's still quite capable of keeping her covered even if a bully tries something inappropriate. Underneath is a white cotton underwear, selected for comfort and support.

Dora is wearing yellow frilly ankle socks. The socks are inside a pair of sneakers. They're mostly light pink, but the toes are white. The tongues are held down by elastic material, allowing her to slip the shoes on and off while still securing the shoes to her feet, though not as robustly as Diego's. On her wrist is a stretchy bracelet of large yellow beads.

 

Observing all of Dora's details helps keep Diego's mind off of the darkness around them. Her bright colors help to lift his mood as he thinks about how cool his cousin is, moving around in her cute outfit as she leads the way. As far as Baby Beaver goes, he's just happy to be cuddled up on Diego's shoulder.

Dora does notice that Diego is looking at her, but she doesn't mind. She's feeling scared herself and would love to be able to look at Diego instead of the darkness ahead of her. After about fifteen minutes, Dora asks if Diego can take the lead, and they switch roles. Diego knows that they're close to home, and doesn't want to have Dora take the spooky spot the whole way back.

Dora wastes no time in lighting up Diego's back side. She can't help but think how cool and cute Diego looks right now. He's brightly lit up with nothing but darkness ahead of him. Dora looks at how his brown hair is waving around slightly as the air passes by. She spies his bright red hood bobbing up and down with each of Diego's confident steps. Rescue Pack is proudly resting on his back, his bright orange coloration contrasting sharply in the dark. A little lower, Dora sees Diego's plump fanny filling out his shorts. She thinks that it's so cute how the fabric bends and stretches as Diego walks. She looks even lower and sees the bright orange trim on his sneakers, and she thinks about the good, safe footing and traction that they're providing to Diego and about how she's also very fortunate to be wearing sneakers right now, feeling her shoes gripping the ground below her.

Before they realize it, the Rescue Center pops into view, and Dora and Diego walk inside.


	3. Dora and Diego's Unexpected Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too late for Dora to go home, so they're going to sleep together in Diego's small room. Let's hope that the two like tight spaces.
> 
> Later on, Dora reveals her secret regarding pajamas, and Diego helps her feel much better. Lot's of clothing porn in this chapter.

Diego and Dora waste no time, placing Baby Beaver down and telling Diego's mom what happened. She's very happy to hear that Baby Beaver is safe, and she's proud of the first aid that Diego has administered. She picks him up from Diego's shoulder. As she leaves with the beaver to give him an exam and figure out what needs to be done, she tells Diego that it's too late for Dora to go home tonight, and the only place for her to sleep is in Diego's room.

Dora and Diego look at each other for a moment, a feeling of happiness forming between them over a mission well done and that they were going to have a sleepover. "¡Misión completa! Rescue Complete!" they exclaim, their faces beaming with pride.

After a few awkward moments, Diego invites Dora to come up to his room. Space is pretty tight at the Rescue Center, with most of the space being used to help the various animals at the center, so Diego's room is quite small. On one side of his room is a bed, and on the other side is a clean desk and some storage space. Diego is an active guy who spends very little time in his room, so he's actually quite satisfied with it.

The first thing that Diego does is to gently lift up Rescue Pack's strap from his shoulders, grabbing him with his left hand as the right lifts the strap over his head. Diego sets the orange backpack down on his desk, the back facing his room. He takes an extra sheet, colored a bright yellow, and wraps it around and under Rescue Pack. Diego knows that most people don't treat their backpacks this way, but, then again, most people don't have sentient backpacks, and Diego wants to make sure that Rescue Pack stays warm and doesn't suffer from any sensory deprivation. The thought of just tossing him in a closest under a pile of other stuff would make Diego's stomach turn. Diego also removes his video watch, placing it on the desk so he won't lose it, but not paying it much attention since it can't talk.

Diego invites Dora to do the same with Backpack. Dora gently lifts up one of his straps and lets it slide down her pink-clad shoulder and arm, the weight shifting to the remaining strap. She then helps Backpack swing around to her belly and firmly but gently grabs him with one her hands while the other slides off the remaining strap. She makes a little room in Rescue Pack's covers, and sets Backpack down next to him, the two backpacks touching side to side, and then fixes the sheets so that they're both snugly ensconced in the woven fabric.

The sight of the two backpacks all cuddled up to each other warms the cousins' hearts. Faces appear on Rescue Pack and Backpack. "That was a great rescue that we did today, Diego and Dora," says the orange pack, while the purple one says "We had so much fun today." Rescue Packs gets a grin on his face as he adds "Diego, you're a great hugger and I just love your cuddling. I loved my transformation today." Dora feels good at hearing Diego be praised. If she had to say one thing she liked best about her cousin, it's that he empathizes with and tries to help every single person, animal, and thing that has feelings.

It's late, so the two want to get to bed soon. They quickly get their teeth brushed, then come back to Diego's room. Relieved of their packs and with their teeth clean, Diego and Dora sit down side by side on Diego's small bed. Dora is feeling nervous. This was typically the worst part of her day. Dora loved her comfortable explorer clothes and didn't like the loose pajamas that her parents always bought her. She always felt a bit sad as she would pull off her shirt and shorts, losing the comforting feeling that the clothes brought to her and knowing she wouldn't be able to wear them until morning. For now, her waistband is still holding her comfy shorts up, but she is afraid that it won't last long.

Then her eyes drift to Diego. Her cousin looks so cute and comfortable in his rescue outfit, and the thought of him wearing flimsy pajamas instead of that thick, supportive, and protective outfit isn't pleasant. She looks at his hoodie-tee, a bit happy that it is still wrapped around Diego as she takes in the bright red color, the soft knit texture, and the Animal Rescue Badge on the chest. Down below, she thinks about his shorts, about how good Diego must feel wearing them, and feeling bad at what was likely to happen to that loyal waistband hidden under the hem. The thought of Diego pulling off all of that brightly colored, comfortable clothing makes her stomach turn.

In truth, Diego is feeling awfully good wearing his clothes. After all, he does love them so much that he wears the same outfit every single day, just like Dora. He sees that Dora is feeling nervous, and that the smile is gone from her face. He asks her what's wrong, but Dora is too shy to answer. Diego thinks he's figured it out, saying "Dora, do you need to borrow a pair of pajamas. I know you always wear them back home." Diego doesn't mind giving his blue animal print pajamas to Dora. After all, he's never worn them even once.

Hearing that only makes Dora feel worse. "Diego, why do people have to wear pajamas?" she asks, it being a complaint more than a question. Diego is a little taken aback by the question. He figured that Dora loved her pajamas, seeing as she always wore them to bed. Personally, Diego never wore pajamas. The thought of grabbing the shorts that were cuddling him right now and yanking, fighting, and struggling to make them fall off despite the waistband's best efforts really isn't appealing, nor is the thought of grabbing his hoodie-tee by the hem and lifting way up, first causing the front pocket to become unusable, then exposing his chest, then obscuring his Rescue Badge, then uncovering his armpits, then knocking the hood out of position as the collar would come off and finally the whole shirt would flop to the ground lifelessly. And all so he can replace them with flimsy pajamas. He feels bad for Dora, realizing that she probably hates getting undressed for bed as much as he would.

He tells Dora that he always wears his rescue clothes to bed, and that she can wear her explorer clothes to bed if she wants and that there's nothing wrong with doing so. He explains how he likes the support and feeling of safety that comes from being wrapped in substantial, thick, and durable clothes. Dora feels so much better, not only because she realizes that she won't have to change, but also because her best cousin thinks the same way that she does. Her nervousness leaves almost instantly, and she can't help but give Diego a big hug, pressing her clothes against his, now that she'll be able to keep them on. Diego is feeling extremely proud of himself.

 

Unfortunately, it's going to be hard to find a spot for Dora to sleep. Dora sizes up the narrow floor in between his bed and desk, not particularly liking the prospect of sleeping on it.

Then Diego gets an idea. His bed may be small, but it's physically big enough to fit two people. The thought of all the close contact is getting Diego a little excited. Diego awkwardly mentions the possibility to Dora, not presenting it as a serious offer but just a desperate attempt to keep Dora off of the hard floor; however, Dora is excited by the prospect. Being in a warm bed cuddled up against her favorite cousin sounds so much better. She asks Diego to make sure he's okay with it, a warm smile enveloping both of their faces.

Dora looks down at her feet, wondering what she should do with her sneakers. She gives Diego a glance, hoping for a hint. Diego says that he usually does take them off, though on particularly cold nights or if he's feeling lonely, he keeps them on. He explains that it's hard for him to choose between the safe and cozy feeling that wearing his snugly fitting sneakers gives him and the dryness and freedom to feel things with his toes from going shoeless.

Dora decides that she is going to be more than warm and cuddly enough tonight and steps on the heel of her left shoe with the toe of her right shoe, pinning it to the floor. She lifts up and back with her left foot, stretching the elastic membrane holding the shoe's tongue down as it tries and fails to keep the shoe on. She switches feet and repeats the process, and then pulls her feet and sits crisscross applesauce, her feet pressing against her thighs through the yellow sock fabric. She hears a hissing sound coming from where Diego is, and, looking over, sees him bent over with his hands down at his feet. Though she can't see, she knows what he is up to. A few moments later, Diego pulls up his legs, now only clad with his thick white socks, and sits criss cross applesauce too, his knees bumping up against Dora's as they both sit on the edge of Diego's bed.

Both cousins feel the warmth and moisture wafting up from their feet. They are grateful that there is only a mild smell, and it isn't the smell of stinky socks but rather the comforting smell of each other. They are also grateful for the first law of thermodynamics, since every bit of heat or moisture that rises into the air means that their feet are cooling off by an equal amount.

The two shift over (Dora 90 degrees to the right, Diego 90 degrees to the left), so that they are face to face, their knees touching but their faces still a few feet apart. Dora and Diego start talking about how their day has been, filling in each other on most of the details of the rescue. They also talk about other small stuff ... about their favorite colors (Dora: Pink, Diego: Orange) ... about their favorite foods (they both agree that meat is repulsive) ... and about their favorite textures (both really like the feel of fabric).

They linger on that. Diego compares and contrasts how his woven shorts feel different from his knit hoodie-tee, the tee being softer and with an even bumpiness, while the shorts are stiffer, smoother, and with an uneven bumpiness from those rip-stopping threads. He runs his fingers across the woven fabric, feeling each undulation with his sensitive fingers. At the same time, the fingers of his other hand are sliding through his hoodie-tee's pocket, feeling fuzzy and tickled by the tiny loops of knit polyester filament. Inside his shorts, he is feeling yet another fabric, slightly flexing his hips to slide his sensitive and stiffening member along his boxer briefs just enough to feel their texture, which was warm and fuzzy but not abrasive.

While Dora is listening to Diego, she's feeling her clothes too, trying to notice nuances in the textures that she may have overlooked. Sliding her left hand over her bright pink chest, she feels every tiny hill and valley of her t-shirt's knit texture as her fingertips slide across the regular undulations. Her right hand is busy probing her thigh. The fingertips slide slowly over the bright orange hilly terrain. Underneath a different part of the orange garment, she's exploring her underwear with her surprisingly sensitive labia, her hips moving a tiny bit to let her feel the knit texture of her white underwear. She describes to Diego how all of her clothes have these regular ridges, but how her shirt doesn't slow down her fingers nearly as much as her shorts, and how the shorts are scratchier than the extremely smooth feeling shirt. She doesn't mention the probing going on below the surface of her shorts. Diego feels his hoodie-tee again, noting that it does indeed have little friction, just like his boxer-briefs.

Having explored his own clothes thoroughly, Diego wonders if it'd be okay to feel Dora's clothes. Noticing that Dora is staring at his hoodie-tee, he makes his suggestion. Dora instantly approves, having been too shy to ask the same thing from Diego. Diego leans forward a little, reaching his soft, tan hands towards Dora's sides. As his fingers make contact, Diego feels a shiver of pleasure. The fabric does feel nice, letting his fingers slide easily over the tightly spaced hills and valleys, but there's something special about being so close to his friend that makes it so great. He slides his fingers up to her armpits, pushing his fingertips in softly. It's surprisingly warm and cozy with his fingers wrapped in cute pink fabric. Dora's body is particularly warm there, and Diego is taking in the pleasurable heat.

Meanwhile, Dora's hands have made Diegofall just north of his Animal Rescue Badge. She slides her fingers downward, expecting there to be differences in the texture to go with the bright colors, but it's perfectly smooth. It feels nice to her sensitive fingers. She loves how it's so similar to her wonderful pink t-shirt, but it's thicker and beefier. As she traces a path down towards the hem, she can feel heat subtly rising through the fabric as her fingers cross the large expanse of his chest, over the bump that is his pocket, and then onwards to the hem. It's even thicker than the rest of the hoodie-tee, being folded back over and sewn to reinforce it, just like on her clothes. She fantasizes about how comfortable it must be to wear that thing. Next, she slides her finger off the hem, dropping down a few millimeters onto the dark grey fabric below. It's much harder than the red hills that it just fell down from. While it has hills and valleys too, they're in a checkerboard pattern as opposed to the ridges and folds of the hoodie-tee. As her finger crosses more ridges southward, she can feel more and more heat coming up from the ground. Though she really wants to, she knows not to touch his crotch, so she sends a hand around to each side and then down his thighs, enjoying the sensation of the novel fabric on her fingers and noticing how much colder the legs of the shorts were.

On the Dora continent, Diego leaves the cozy armpits, making a quick stop to explore the snugly collar before heading south. Dropping down onto the orange fabric, he finds it surprisingly rough, the hills triggering his nerve endings quite a bit differently than the smoother pink stuff. He also avoids her crotch, though he does notice a lot of heat welling up from the general vicinity, and slides his hands down her sides, stopping only when he reaches the tip of the hem.

Dora sends her hand back up, this time exploring the caves formed where the red fabric was thrust over the thick, dark-grey underlayer. She wants to know what Diego's waistband feels like. A few inches up, she reaches the thick band holding together his lovely outfit. The fabric is the same material as the rest of the shorts, but the shape and texture are so much different. Rising up onto the band, she can feel the edge of the elastic component along with the stitching that holds it together. That component has scrunched the fabric together in spots, producing large ridges that resist her finger for a bit, then let go, creating quite a sensation. Above all, there is something very nice about being so close to Diego. She is staring where her wrist runs under the hem, and notices what looks like a tent in his crotch. It looks so cute on him. She feels a strong urge to feel it. Why does it have to be on his crotch? Anywhere else, and she could have just went ahead and felt it.

Diego has finished exploring Dora's clothes. He notices Dora's attention on his waistband, quite enjoying the touch of her soft fingers as well as noticing how comfortable and safe the sturdy band makes him feel, knowing that his shorts aren't going anywhere. He sees Dora's eyes on his crotch and notices his tent. He thinks about how cute it looks and the tent pole inside is begging Diego to let Dora explore it. Sadly for his member, Diego doesn't listen, letting Dora pull her hands back as she finishes exploring his waistband.

A thought pops into Diego's mind. Tomorrow's mission is to bring a sea turtle back to the beach, since she is all better now. He has a special trick that he's developed for getting his bathing suit on without messing up his shorts or his boxer briefs. He can also use the same trick to take the briefs off once it's time to get wet. Come morning, he's gonna show Dora how he can change himself right in front of her. Maybe if he's very crafty, he might even be able to come up with a trick to get his swim shirt on without messing up his hoodie-tee.

Getting very tired, the two lie down side by side in Diego's bed. It's warm and they're already wearing full outfits, so they don't use any covers. Both of them are on their bellies, moving around to try to find a good position. Diego tries to take as little room as possible, but Dora is still on the edge of the bed in order to avoid bumping into him. Diego invites her to scoot in closer, suggesting that they pile up the way that puppies pile up on each other. Dora wastes no time, pushing up against Diego, who's now squeezed between his wall and Dora. Dora hesitates, knowing that Diego has nowhere to go, but he comforts her by telling her that he loves getting squeezed and that he actually likes having Dora push up against him. With the green light, Dora shifts over, pushing Diego against the wall with a fair amount of force, feeling her hips pushing into those lovely shorts of his. Diego turns his head towards Dora and lets out a big smile of contentment, loving how his lower body is feeling. Dora then scoots her chest on over, pushing into his red clothing. Diego likes this just as much, thanking Dora. Dora thinks it feels pretty good too. She's getting quite a bit of squeezing too (see Newton's third law), and it turns out that she likes getting squished as well.

Diego's member is still stiff, and he feels like humping the bed again, but he can't do that without pushing Dora off of him, and it's an easy decision for him to make. Instead, he makes do with sending a hand down under his body, cupping his tent, and making tiny thrusts that won't mess up the comfy dog pile that he's in. After asking Dora if it's okay, he sends his other hand around her orange fanny, and pulls her in. Dora reciprocates, pulling in on the dark-grey toosh next to her. She sends her own free hand under her body, and starts touching her crotch, adding a little more pleasure to what is a very comfortable situation.

The two cousins are so comfortable and tired that they fall asleep too soon to do any mischief in bed, the hours rolling by while their minds are having warm and pleasant dreams, their bodies protected by each other and their clothes.


	4. Getting Dressed is Quite an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego demonstrates and teaches his trick to Dora, also instructing her on the physics of how clothes work.  
> This chapter is pretty much 100% clothing, with no sex.

The sun streams in through a small window. Dora wakes us first. Giving a great big stretch and yawn, she rolls over to the side of the bed, slipping Diego's hand off of her bottom. She drops her feet on to the floor and sits off the edge of the bed. Diego was almost awake, and he notices Dora getting up, so he decides get up too. He's had a great night's sleep, and is looking forward to going to the beach. He plants his hands into the bed and pushes up like he's doing a push-up, springing up into a squatting position and then stepping off the bed. Dora gets up too, happy to see Diego so full of energy. She's waking up too, but she's a little slower than Diego.

As Diego opens his drawers and pulls out his carefully folded swim wear, Dora asks if she should leave the room, knowing that Diego needs to get changed into his swimming trunks and swim shirt. Diego cracks a big smile, and tells her that he's got a neat trick to show her. "I want you to watch. It's going to be really cool." Dora is a bit confused but trusts her cousin.

Diego holds out the swim shorts in front of him. They are just as long as the shorts he is wearing, and most of the garment is the same dark grey color. Running down each of the outer thighs is a stripe of color, there being a long trapezoid of yellow on top, a small parallelogram of lime green a few inches below crotch height, and a long trapezoid of red extending from that to the large and prominent hem. It has a waistband. Though it isn't as thick or strong as that of his shorts, there is also a thick yellow drawstring on the inside of the waist that Diego can tie to feel extra safe. The crotch is smooth, with no fly or other means to open it up, just like his shorts. Diego knows that Dora is ever curious, so he lets her touch them. They feel smooth and a little slippery. They may not be as comfortable as his regular clothes, but boy will they dry quickly. Diego shows and lets her feel the inside of the trunks, which are entirely lined with a silky white mesh. Diego explains that the two layers slide across each other to prevent chafing and abrasion, and lets Dora knead the fabric in her hands. As to why it's white, Diego just figures that it's to make it obvious if a hole were to develop in the dark outer layer so that he can fix it before that final layer tears. Fortunately, that's never happened, he explains.

Diego then sits back on the bed and lifts one of his legs up. Dora is a bit afraid that he's about to change, but she correctly trusts Diego. Diego slides the swim shorts up the right leg of his rescue shorts, looking pretty silly in the process. He stuffs the trunks as far as he can reach, then drops a hand into his shorts and grabs the bathing suit. He pulls the right side of the waistband up to about crotch height and bunches the rest of the fabric between his legs. Dora is quite amused at how silly Diego looks. She's not sure how it's going to work, but it's fun to watch and root for her friend. Next comes the hard part. He pulls the left part of the swim shorts as far over as he can, and pushes the hem down. He's able to get almost down to his knee before taking his hand out of his shorts and switching legs, his left leg now bent up as he reaches up the hem with his right hand. The other side of the shorts are already anchored around his right thigh, limiting how far he can pull down the left leg. He pulls out the hem, and continues to pull out as much as he can. Diego knows that to succeed, he needs to get his left foot through the waistband. Dora thinks it's hilarious the way that a clump of Diego's swim shorts are hanging out of his shorts leg. Diego then bends his foot up as much as he can while pulling down on the waistband. He sends his right hand back into his shorts to make sure that the right side is giving as much slack as it can give. The part of his shorts between the legs is pulled down as far as his shorts' waistband will allow by the tension on the swimsuit. Diego forcefully yet carefully stretches the swim shorts as far as he can, barely getting his foot into the waistband.

Then he loses his grip. The waistband snaps in between his middle and ring toes, trapping Diego in an awfully awkward pose. Dora has been enjoying the show, but she knows that she needs to help his cousin. With her help, Diego manages to tug the waistband over the remaining two toes and lets it snap upwards. He's done it. He has a smile on his face as he shoves the swim trunks back up under the hem, then drops his hands into his shorts and guides the waistband up into position and fixes up his clothes. Finally, he reaches into his shorts, tightening a thick yellow drawstring and tying it into a bow tie, like shoelaces. He's still wearing his boxer briefs, which is intentional. They're more comfortable than swim shorts and he plans to use the same trick to remove the briefs at the beach, which is easier than to do than with his less stretchy swim shorts.

Dora is amazed at what her brother just accomplished. She didn't catch exactly how he did it, but it looked cute and he did what she had thought was impossible. Maybe she could get him to teach her some day. It could be useful on her adventures. Diego then pulls out his swim shirt, ready to do part 2 of his trick. The chest and the back of the swim shirt are the same bright red as his hoodie-tee, but there is a yellow stripe on each side, matching perfectly and extending the yellow of the stripe on the swim shorts. The sleeves, which are about an inch shorter than the hoodie-tee's sleeves, are also colored the same yellow, with the connecting seam running diagonally from the armpit to the collar across and up to meet the collar a few inches from his centerline. Diego lets Dora touch the brightly colored shirt, and it feels like her own pink t-shirt, but springier and stretchier, probably due to inclusion of spandex to help give it a form-fitting shape.

Diego tries out his idea for getting into this stretchy shirt. First he places it over his head, like he is going to put it on over his clothes. Once his head popped through and the collar was snugly gripping his neck, he takes the rest of the shirt and stuffs it down the collar of his hoodie-tee and under his reddish pink t-shirt as well. He sticks his right hand up the left sleeve of the hoodie-tee and pulls the fabric out. It is pretty easy, the swim shirt being extremely stretchy and his rescue clothes being reasonably stretchy too. Diego pulls the hem of the elastic fabric over his hand, guides said hand to the sleeve, and lets it snap up the length of his arm. Diego repeats the procedure with the other arm, encountering no difficulties. Dora enjoyed watching part 2, thinking that Diego was so much more graceful this time. She asks Diego right then and there to teach her how to do the trick, and Diego promises to teach her the next time Dora needs to remove or add clothes under her existing clothes ... which isn't going to be very long.

 

Dora needs to put on her one-piece bathing suit, and she asks Diego if his trick works with it. Diego thinks for a moment, but figures that it probably will, if it's stretchy enough. Luckily for Dora, her swimsuit is very stretchy. She really doesn't like having wardrobe malfunctions, and while one-pieces are safer than bikinis, they still expose the breasts or crotch very easily if they sag or flop open even a little bit. Having a small but stretchy swimsuit made sure that wouldn't happen. It is a modest knit poly/spandex swimsuit, colored dark pink except for the various hems, which are dark purple. The chest is a high v-neck, the bottom of the v being higher than armpit height. On the sides, the fabric comes up to her armpits, covering the half that is on her torso. The back is equally covering, splitting into two straps at about the same height as the v-neck. The straps themselves are made of the same material as the hems but they are several several times thicker, forming a tough support system that doesn't stretch nearly as much as the rest of the garment. Down below, the hem of the legs makes a shallow angle to a well-tensioned and padded crotch.

Diego and Dora sit down side by side while Diego explains how it works. He explains how the human body is shaped like a starfish, with five parts sticking out (head, two arms, and two legs), and five places in between (two shoulders, two armpits/sides of waist, and one crotch). He takes out his five-point zip-line harness to demonstrate, going outside, placing a clamp so he doesn't slide down accidentally, and hooking himself up. Dora thinks that Diego hanging in his harness is cute, but she pays attention. Diego has her play with the five harness straps and try to slip him out of it. Dora tries, but soon complains that they're impossible to move without actually lifting Diego up. Dora has always felt safe when using his zip-line, confident that she wouldn't slip out, but she has never thought about it in such depth. Diego demonstrates how each strap is held into place by the two nearest limbs and tension from gravity on his body.

Diego puts his feet back down, unhooks himself, and lies down on the floor. He asks Dora to try taking the harness off again. With a little effort, Dora manages to take the now-loose harness off of Diego one limb at a time.

Next, Diego and Dora walk back into Diego's house. Diego points to the shoulders of his red hoodie-tee. He explains how they act like two straps on the harness, keeping the shirt from slipping off of him the way an unwrapped towel would. Just to drive his point home, he grabs his beach towel and pushes it against he chest. He lets it go, and it promptly falls to the floor. He explains how the shoulder fabric holds the shirt snugly in place, at least from downward forces. T-shirts have two other anchor points, he added, grabbing his shirt by the sides. The sides also help secure the shirt, this time from lateral forces.

Dora was amazed by all the information her cousin was teaching him, but she still had one question. She decided to show her question instead of asking by doing a handstand, which caused her pink t-shirt to bunch up a bit and reveal her tan belly. "Why didn't my shirt stay down?," she asks. Diego explains that it's because shirts don't have the fifth anchor point, reaching between his legs.

Diego takes a moment to pick up and put away his beach towel, at which point she notices that the design is a larger-than-life-size picture of Diego swinging from a vine. Dora asks how he got such a thing, and he reveals that he bought it in an store, like anyone else. Being famous has its perks, especially when he lives out in the rainforest and doesn't have to worry about fanboys and fangirls hounding him.

Diego points to his shorts. To demonstrate that fifth anchor point, he grabs his shorts and yanks him up about an inch, the fabric now tight between his legs and forcefully keeping the shorts from going any higher. Dora immediately understands how the fabric between the legs is so important in keeping clothes on, and why she hates wearing skirts (unless she's also wearing shorts or pants ... then they're okay). Then Diego grabs the side of the waistband and yanks on one side, the shorts refusing to move any more than a token amount, and then yanks the other way, the shorts still refusing to move much. Dora now asks where's the anchor point that keeps shorts from falling down. Diego grabs his shorts, and acts like he's going to pull off his shorts. Dora covers her mouth in surprise. Diego explains that shorts can't access the anchor points on his shoulders, and as a result have to cling pretty tightly to the hips to hold themselves up, and even then, they can usually be overpowered by pulling hard enough. Dora is glad that Diego didn't overpower his waistband to demonstrate, as she is sure that he could have. She's also glad that her waistband is in good shape too.

Coming back to the original question, Diego explains to Dora how clothing must be stretched and deformed to get around the limbs so that they can wrap around the anchor points. It's a lot easier to do without other clothing in the way, but as long as you can stretch and snake your clothing far enough to get over the relevant limbs, pretty much any clothing can be put on under pretty much any other clothing, the only exception being if either garment fully covers the head, hands, or feet, like footed pajamas.

They go back to Diego's bedroom and sit on the side of the bed, Dora ready to try. Dora understands that her swimsuit has all five anchor points. She confirms with Diego, who is proud that Dora is learning so well. Diego suggests that she start by sticking it up her shorts leg, since the legs are by far the hardest limbs to get around. Dora steps her right foot into the bathing suit and pushes it under her shorts leg. She reaches into her shorts and pulls it up. She remembers what Diego did, so she reaches her hand up the other leg of her shorts and grabs the bathing suit, pulling it as far as it'll go. It's pretty unwieldy, but she does manage to stretch plenty of fabric out of her shorts. Diego helps her find the other leg hole and by bending her leg as far as it'll go and stretching the fabric a lot, she manages to slide her leg in. Dora jams the fabric back up the leg of her shorts, wondering what to do next. Diego tells her that she needs to pull the top part up and slide it under her t-shirt, all the way up to her armpits. It's not easy for Dora to do, but she accomplishes it, with her hands going down her shorts, up her shirt, down her shirt, and even into her shirt through the sleeves. She reaches back in through her pink sleeve and finds a strap. Trying to pull it out of the sleeve, she realizes that it's the wrong one as her swimsuit feels a little tangled up inside her shirt. She puts it back and tries again, this time pulling out the right one. As it stretches out and around her arm, she feels the swimsuit finally tighten around her body, which is a great relief for her. She lets the strap snap back up her arm and helps it hide inside the pink sleeve, repeating the process with the other arm.

Dora is so proud as she says "We did it!" She feels like breaking out into song, but she knows that it's silly. Her song should be reserved for big things, usually involving Map and Backpack. Diego doesn't feel the same way and really wants do the song and dance number, but he respects her wishes and contains himself. Dora is reminded that they have left Backpack and Rescue Pack in the bedroom. They had to while the were messing with their clothes, but now there was no reason to keep them out of the action. The two cousins carefully lift Rescue Pack and Backpack, pull their straps over their shoulders, guiding the packs to their preferred resting place on their backs. Diego then grabs his sneakers, his dry feet reveling in comfort as they push and squeeze their way into his sneakers. They feel even better as Diego pulls up the zippers, squeezing them snugly into their favorite cocoon. Dora's feet feel the same way as her feet shove their way into their happy place, enjoying the squeezing and cuddling from her sneakers. Diego reaches over and grabs a pair of beach towels, one being his Go, Diego, Go towel, and the other being a Dora the Explorer towel with a picture of Dora and Boots dancing. Dora turns her back to Diego and he places the folded towels gently into Backpack's main pouch, carefully pushing down on the touch fastener to help Backpack keep all their gear safe.


	5. Saving Tuga the Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Dora set out on their latest adventure. Will they be able to get Tuga back to her parents, or will Tuga remain an orphan for the rest of her long life.  
> There's a fair bit of fluffy adventure in this chapter, including how Diego deals with thorns, what their favorite fruits are, Dora's rowboat antics, and not one but two song and dance numbers by our heroes. Luckily, we all know that everything ends well when a story is tagged for Tooth-Rotting Fluff.

The two friends get up, feeling ready to take on anything now that they were fully awake and their gear was in order. They ran out of their bedroom and found Diego's Mom, asking her where the sea turtle was, but she has other plans. "You two really should eat your breakfast. You can't go rescuing animals on an empty stomach." Diego and Dora loved Diego's Mom / Dora's Aunt. They had been so excited about what they were going to do, and had gotten so wrapped up in teaching Dora his tricks, that they had forgotten to eat. They hadn't eaten dinner last night either, though that was understandable since they had gotten home so late. It would have been a hungry, unpleasant mission had Diego's Mom not stopped them.

She sits them down at the kitchen table, which is made of solid wood, like pretty much all the other furniture in the small Rescue Center. They sit on wooden stools, which are easier use than chairs with backs. She has prepared a lovely, calorie-rich breakfast for her son and nephew. Diego looks at his large bowl of porridge with delight. It is one of his favorite foods, and her mom has cooked it with whole milk from a local farmer that she has personally vetted (Diego's Mom is an Animal Rescuer too, and hates the idea of mistreating any animal, with a very broad definition of mistreat). While Diego and Dora quickly eat their creamy porridge, Diego's Mom places a bunch of bananas and oranges into Rescue Pack, Diego too busy filling his belly to notice the increased weight on his back. Rescue Pack certainly notices, beaming Diego's Mom a smile as she zips him closed. As soon as she sees Diego and Dora with empty bowls, she is quickly there with seconds, which they rapidly devoured again.

Their bellies full, Dora and Diego are now ready to face the world. Diego's Mom brings them the turtle to them, which turns out to be a small turtle instead of the big sea turtle that they had rescued a few weeks back. They had assumed that because they had to get wet, that it would be a sea turtle. Their mistake is a good thing. Sea turtles are big and heavy and need extra special handling when out of water. As Diego makes his acquaintances with the turtle, learning her name (Tuga (see note 5a), Diego's Mom explains the plan to Dora. Map pokes his head out of his hiding spot in the right side pouch of Backpack, making sure to write down every last detail. They will start at the base of the zip-line. "First you will walk through the Briar Wood. Second, you will cross Frog Pond. Lastly, you will enter Turtle Island and find Tuga's home." She tells Map the exact lat-lon coordinates, which Map records by placing an X at the end of the path.

"Oh, and don't worry if you forget. Map can help you find the way," she says, as Diego holds Tuga like a football and, along with Dora, slide into their zip-line harnesses. As they clip on to the zip-line, Tuga hides her head. She is afraid of heights. Her strong shell would probably protect her in case of a fall, but she really doesn't want to test it out. Exclaiming "¡Al rescate!," the rescuers jump off the platform and are quickly zooming through the trees. Diego starts singing the song that he always sings when heading out on a rescue. Dora loves the song and knows it by heart too, so she sings with him. It started out as a way to help Diego not feel so scared at using the zip-line, but now it's just a happy ritual that he loves to do. The animals in the forest hear them and cheer them on with chants of "¡Vamos, Diego, Vamos! and "Go, Diego, Go!" Feeling all this support and encouragement is one of Diego's favorite parts of his rescue missions.

 

As they reach the bottom of the zip-line, they land on their feet. They remove their harnesses and Diego drops his on the ground. Dora asks why he's littering, and Diego explains that, through some unknown magic, they always somehow find their way back to the top. Dora looks at where Diego dropped his harness, and it's already vanished. So, Dora drops her harness too, looks away for a second, and, when she turns back, it's gone too. Amazing, she thinks.

The cousins look around. They're in a drier part of the forest than yesterday and the vegetation isn't as lush. In front of them, a path leads onwards, with plenty of briars on either side. The two know to be careful. While their character shields will prevent any cuts not mandated by the plot, thorns can still hurt very badly. Even worse, their clothes utterly hate thorns. Diego's shorts and both of their sneakers are pretty resistance to them, but his hoodie-tee and all of Dora's clothes could have their threads torn by the short protrusions sticking out of the briars, and that would mean a lot of sewing for the two of them when they got home (they're wearing enough clothing that a hole in one or even two layers of clothing would not reveal too much).

They're forced to stop as they encounter a briar that has grown over the trail. If they were soft plants, one could easily squeeze through, but the briar would make make a mess of their lovely clothes. Dora stole a glance at Diego's brightly colored outfit, hoping that nothing bad would come to it. At this point, Tuga stuck her head out of her shell. "Oh, briars. I love to eat briars." Apparently Tuga was a species of turtle that likes to each spiny stuff. Dora and Diego are relieved as Tuga eats the poorly-placed thorny branches. Tuga's belly full, Diego picks her up and they run forward until they reach another briar blocking the path. Tuga says that she's full, and can't eat any more.

Diego has a plan. He finds the orange pull tab on his left shoulder that transforms his clothes, and his shorts lengthen into pants, the hem of the pant legs barely touching his sneakers and covering his previously exposed lower legs and socks. He'll just have to be careful with his shirt. He asks Dora to pull out his gardening gloves out of Rescue Pack, and once she has placed the tough woven cotton beige gloves over Diego's hands, he gets to work. Deliberately cutting or breaking plants and trees is something that Diego and Dora only do as a last resort, when there is no other option, so instead Diego carefully pushes the chest-level branches to the side with his gloved hands, making sure that his hoodie-tee avoids contact with any thorns. Next he pushes his hips and legs against the lower branches, the tightly woven dark grey fabric repelling thorn after thorn. Unfortunately, a particularly sharp thorn happens to push up against his pants, pushing the threads apart a bit and penetrating inside about halfway between his knee and ankle. Diego feels a sharp pain on his leg, but he's an experienced rescuer, and he grits his teeth. He holds himself in place, his body keeping the thorny branches back and creating a narrow patch for Dora to pass through. It's only about a foot wide, but Dora knows that she can slide through. She stands sideways, makes herself as flat as she can, and carefully sidles into the gap. Her belly is a fraction of an inch from the nearest thorn, but she knows that is she moves backwards, there are spines waiting to pierce her tender fanny, or perhaps poke Backpack. Diego sees Dora slowly moving across and, despite the pain from the errant thorn, Diego's thoughts are only on Dora. He wishes that she remain safe. With a few more careful movements, Dora clears the narrowest part of the passage, and quickly moves out of the way. Diego pushes through the gap too, letting the branches swing back as he releases them.

Diego pulls the thorn out of his pants and pulls the pull tab on his shoulder again. The hem of the pant legs rise up until he's wearing his shorts again.. It's too warm for wearing pants, and shorts are far more comfortable anyway. He goes down on one knee and looks at where the thorn poked him. He's relieved to see that it didn't pierce his skin. Satisfied that he's uninjured and the pain having left, Diego and Dora draw big smiles on their faces and hop and skip their way out of the Briar Woods.

"We made it out of the Briar Woods. Where do we go next?" Dora asks the reader. (You should be able to answer this one, but if not, you can always scroll up) "Right, the pond. We have to cross Frog Pond." Looking in front of them, the two could see a small beach opening up onto an inviting lake. "Odd. I don't see any frogs," Diego mentions. Map pops out of Backpack's pouch and tells Dora to take a look. It turns out that it was named Frog Pond because it was shaped like a frog. (It is called a pond because a person from Newfoundland named it, and they seem to call anything with fresh water a pond, but Map doesn't know that).

 

Standing on the warm sand of the small beach, Dora and Diego can see a small island a few hundred meters away (about a thousand feet or 1/5th of a mile). Diego tells the reader to make a spyglass with their hands as Dora fetches one out of Rescue Pack and hands hit to him. As Diego scans the island, he asks the reader "Can you see Tuga's family? If you see turtles, say 'turtle.'" After panning for the island slowly for a few seconds, a bunch of turtles, who look just like Tuga but are larger, come into view ... "Turtle!," Diego exclaims, Tuga, Diego, and Dora all being visibly excited to have found their destination. Map isn't so thrilled that they ignored his help, but he's well mannered and doesn't mention it. After all, he's got pretty much the best life that a sentient piece of laminated paper could ever dream of.

Diego tells the reader "To get to the island, we need something that can float across the water. My Rescue Pack can transform into anything we need. To activate my Rescue Pack, say 'actívate' ... _louder_, '¡Actívate!" After doing his familiar song and dance routine, Rescue Pack asks you "Can we use a pair of roller skates to float over the water and reach Turtle Island? ... No. ... Maybe we can we use a pogo stick to float over the water? ... Not unless you can bounce on water. How about an anchor? ... Have you ever seen an anchor float. I sure haven't. ... Oh, I know! Surely we can use a rowboat to get to the island. Is that a good idea? ... It's a great idea! Tell Diego that we need a rowboat!" Diego asks "What do we need?" (Hint: The answer is a rowboat ... or an anchor if you're feeling particularly devilish today). "A rowboat," says Diego, "but first, we need to get ready, so we need you to wait a bit." Rescue Pack is barely able to hold back his transformation, frustrated that he has to remain a backpack for a bit longer.

Dora asks "What if we get wet. I hate exploring when I'm dripping wet. Shouldn't we get into our bathing suits?" Diego loves the suggestion. He has totally forgotten why he was wearing his swim wear. The wind is blowing on the lake, pushing up a fair bit of chop. There is no way they'd get there dry, and that isn't counting the risk of flipping. The two decide to take off their day clothes and undergarments and to put them into Rescue Pack, who is waterproof. Backpack reminds them to take anything that doesn't like water and put it into Rescue Pack. Most of Dora's gear is waterproof, but their snacks aren't.

"Hey, those bananas look mighty tasty," says Dora. Can we eat first. Diego is thinking the same thing. They set out their beach towels on the sand, sit down criss cross applesauce, and start relieving Backpack of his cargo. The two cousins have worked up quite an appetite. Diego quickly peels a banana while Dora makes short work of the rind on her orange and she breaks off a slice. Her taste buds light up with delight as her incisors pierce the orange-colored flesh, shooting the sour and sweet liquid all over the insides of her mouth. Having chewed thoroughly to get all of the liquid out, she swallows, the nutrient-rich liquid soon to be absorbed into her body, ready to power her adventuring. She chomps down on another slice, and then another, each one pleasuring her well nourished brain. Once she finishes an orange, she goes for a banana. She peels the banana with three quick motions, then pushes the peachy flesh into her mouth. It's not as sweet or sour as the orange, but it has a firm texture. She enjoys feeling it squish around her mouth as she chews, and then swallows, a new set of nutrients being made available for hungry body.

Diego's having just as much fun with his fruit. He loves sour tastes, so after downing a banana (eh, not too bad) and working though a tangy orange, (good stuff) he digs into a lemon. His brain is in heaven as the sour liquid touches his taste buds. He chews deeper into the lemon, scraping against the inside of the rind with his front teeth to free as much of the magical nectar as he can. Then he starts sucking on the eviscerated yellow shell, drawing out every last drop of acidic happy juice.

Pretty soon, the sand is littered with bits of fruit peel, and the two cousins have made quite the pigs of themselves. Fortunately for them, fruit is really healthy (Diego's Mom sure knows how to pamper her son and nephew), and they feel energized. (quite unlike what a big fast food meal does to the author). Diego and Dora pick up their bits of fruit rind and place them under a nearby shrub. It's all natural, and the area is so sparsely inhabited that it's okay to dispose of their compost in this manner. The two get up, knowing what comes next as they look at each other's colorful outfits.

Dora feels that female swimsuits are pretty revealing, especially right around the crotch. With her orange shorts still in place, she picks up the Diego beach towel and asks if it's okay if she uses it as a skirt. She knows it is, but this is her way of asking Diego to help. Diego is more than happy to pitch in, and helps Dora wrap the towel. He holds it up flat against her abdomen and wraps it around Dora's waist once and then twice, Dora holding one end while Diego gets the fabric around her and tightens it until her waist is feeling snug and cozy. Diego then folds the top few inches in and downwards once and then twice, joining the two layers of terrycloth together and forming a reinforced section around her waist, much like the band that was still holding up his rescue shorts. As a final touch, he takes the two ends and ties them into a square knot, just in case the makeshift waistband that's held together by friction and tension somehow comes undone. Diego takes a step back, and Dora's looking awfully cute wrapped up with himself (or, more accurately, a print of himself). The towel sure does make a nice skirt, extending to past her knees and halfway to her ankles, but not constricting movement because it's only held shut at the waist. The terrycloth also has a novel texture. It probably feels good too, thinks Diego, feeling his own towel as he folds it and places it in Rescue Pack, telling Dora that they can share his dry towel when the time comes.

Knowing that there are clothes underneath, Dora and Diego face each other as they both grab the hems of their shirts. Dora is watching with anticipation for that cute hoodie-tee to start crumpling up, while Diego can't wait to see Dora's shorts fall out from under her terrycloth skirt. Dora takes a moment to take off Backpack, realizing that his straps would hold her shirt in place, and then they pull up. Dora sees the hem of Diego's red shirt turn inside out as he starts to pull it up, revealing the stitching underneath. Soon the pocket gets hidden from view as it starts to be inverted too. Dora watches as the Animal Rescue Emblem can be seen for the last moment before being covered by red fabric. Soon Diego's head is covered in red, and his collar is the only thing holding the shirt on his body, the fabric gripping desperately on his chin. With one more pull, Diego is free. He carefully folds it and puts it into Rescue Pack, where it'll stay nice and dry, his chest now covered in his reddish pink t-shirt.

As he prepares to send the second t-shirt to join its buddy in the backpack, Dora pulls off her t-shirt. Diego can see more and more of the swimsuit as her pink peels away. Then he can see her cute armpits. He has an urge to gently tickle the sensitive skin there, but now is not the time. With a pop, the pink collar parts ways with Dora's head, and Diego folds and packs Dora's shirt with his own in Rescue Pack. Diego then grabs his pink t-shirt by the hem a second time and starts peeling it off. Dora can see his red and yellow swim shirt being revealed bit by bit. By the time Diego's t-shirt pops off of his head and his arms are raised up, Dora is really enjoying herself. She makes a note to ask her parents for a swim shirt of her own the next time they're at the store, because those things look like they feel great, and they're so stylish. She wonders how good Diego will look when she can see his swim trunks as well.

Next the couple sit down to remove their shoes, socks, and underwear. Dora is too focused on Diego's pretty torso to see his feet come free as his sneakers and socks join the rest of his clothes in Rescue Pack. Diego then helps Dora out of her shoes and socks, enjoying all the attention that Dora is giving him. He even lets Dora touch the swim shirt, her fingers sending a shiver of pleasure up her spine as she touches his shoulder. Diego's not feeling too bad either. The undergarments go next, Dora and Diego reaching up one of their shorts legs and stretching the fabric over one foot before sliding it under their swim wear and day clothes and off the other foot. Diego looks away, afraid of the risk of Dora's swimsuit and shorts malfunctioning, but Dora just focuses on that crotch, seeing the tent as it drops for a moment and springs back up as the waistband of his boxer briefs passes over. Rescue Pack gobbles the two warm and dry undies, happy to hold them inside of his body.

The two get back up. Diego's not too sure why, but his shorts are tented up, and at such an inconvenient time. They're hard enough to pull down as is, and now his tent pole is going make it even harder. As Diego grabs his shorts and starts pulling down, Dora reaches up under her Diego skirt and grabs her shorts. She pulls down, first on one leg, then on the other, and then on the first again. The first pull causes the left half of her waistband to sag a good six inches, the right half jumping in to provide support and prevent any further slippage. Dora's second pull catches the now vulnerable right side of the waistband to lose its grip and drop far down, the sagging left side barely able to prevent a full collapse. Air is rushing into the crotch as her waistband is barely holding on to her butt. With the third pull, it all falls down, the cottony fabric pooling around her ankles. She steps out of her shorts and puts them into Rescue Pack herself. She pulls out some red foam clog sandals (think Crocs) out of Backpack and slips them on, seizing the chance to see what it's like to wear guy shoes. She leaves the pink ones for Diego. (They're exactly the same style, differing just in color.) Then she looks backs at Diego.

Diego is still struggling in his dark grey shorts. Now matter how he pulls, the waistband just pulls back harder and keeps him well covered with the thick fabric. Diego takes a break, letting the waistband pull the shorts back up the inch or so that Diego had gotten them down. Catching his breath, Diego realizes that needs help. Dora and Tuga come over. Diego says "Turtles are really good pullers. They have strong jaws and necks and can pull really hard." Tuga reaches up on her hind legs and sinks her teeth into the hem of Diego's shorts. Dora steps behind Diego and grabs his shorts, ready to help him out. Diego says to the you "We need your help to take my shorts off. You have to stand up to take off my shorts. Now stand up. Great! Now pretend to grab your shorts, and pull, pull, pullll!" Diego, and Dora, and Tuga pull each time that Diego says pull, the shorts sagging a little but Diego's tent remaining in good shape. "You need to pull harder. Pull harder!" Part of the waistband is sticking out from under the hem of his swim shirt. "Pull even harder!" As Diego, Dora, and Tuga are pulling really hard, the waistband is saved from complete failure as it catches on Diego's tent. "One more time!" With one great yank, the waistband slides down, a new tent springing to life in this swim shorts as the rescue shorts, Diego, Dora, and Tuga all crash into the sand. Stepping out of his collapsed shorts, Diego says "Thank you Dora, and Tuga, and you. I couldn't have done it without your help." to Dora, Tuga, and you. (though whether you helped, did nothing, or misread the instructions and pantsed yourself, the outcome is the same). Diego folds and packs up his shorts while slipping into the pink sandals. The sandals don't feel any different than his normal red ones, and pink sure does feel pretty on his cute tan-colored feet.

 

Diego says "rowboat" again, and Rescue Pack colorfully and magically transforms into an orange heavy-duty plastic rowboat, complete with matching orange oars, an orange bench for the rower, and an orange bench at the back for passengers. He's in the water, ready to be boarded. Two life jackets fly out of Backpack, a pink one landing on Dora and an orange one on Diego, buckling up as they land on the two. They both shout out "Life jackets, so we can be safe!" Even though they'd wear them even if they were itchy, sticky, and downright uncomfortable, they do like how these thick vests feel, especially Dora, since it does a better job of covering up her top than her bathing suit.

Diego steps into the rowboat first, sitting down at the oars. Dora picks up Tuga and steps into the boat too, rocking and almost swamping the little rowboat. Diego tells Dora to stay low and be careful when getting in or out of a rowboat, though he's not sure that Dora heard him. Right now, only his feet are wet (from wading in the water to get into the boat), and he'd like it to stay that way. Swim suits are made to get wet, but they're still so much comfier when they're dry, cozy, and warm. Diego grabs the oars, feeling how the textured plastic feels on his hands. Dora says "In English we say 'row', but in Spanish we say 'rema.' Let me hear you say 'rema.' ... Great! Diego loves hearing Spanish, so say 'rema' to help Diego row. [To the rhythm of rowing and in sing-song, with Diego rowing once for each 'rema'] rema, rema, rema ... You're doing great. Keep saying rema ... rema, rema, rema, rema, rema, rema, rema, rema. We're almost there. Once more. rema, rema, rema, rema, rema, ¡rema!" And then something happens that we'll get to in a bit.

Meanwhile, while Dora's mouth was encouraging Diego to row, her eyes were doing something else. She was looking as Diego rowing in his swim clothes. That puffy life jacket made him look so plump and huggable. She thought it was cute how his muscles slightly stretched his swim shirt as he pulled, and then relaxed, in a rhythm. She was enjoying how he had his legs spread apart, each foot planted in a corner of the rowboat for leverage. It gave her a great view of his crotch, which was starting to tent as Diego saw Dora staring at him. She saw the outline of a bow tie on Diego's belly, happy in knowing that it was protecting her cousin's shorts. She could see the spray rise up from the bow of the boat after it would hit a large, choppy wave, and the wind would blow the wet aerosol all over Diego's back. Dora was getting a bit wet too, but she was still dry enough to be comfortable. She liked the contrast between his dripping, wind-blown brown hair the dry fabric stretched over his torso, crotch, and thighs. She loved the sight of his large, round, healthy eyes. Above all, she was happy that her really pretty cousin was getting them to the island while giving her such a great show. She really wanted to hug Diego to feel how that fabric felt like. It looked so smooth and fuzzy on the front, and she was curious how the wet back side would feel to her touch. And she really wanted to feel that silky-looking tent push up into her. She didn't know why, but the thought was so appealing.

As they are getting close to the island, Dora jumps up out of her seat, ready to land or her feet with Tuga in her hands. She thinks it would be cute to say 'land-ho' like sailors do in her books. Things progress very quickly after that, the rest of this paragraph finishing in the space of two seconds. Diego's eyes open wide, his face changing from confident, determined, and warm/happy to surprised and afraid. Dora lands on her feet. The boat lists hard to the left. Dora and Diego lose contact with the boat and Dora loses contact with Tuga. Gravity has its way on their bodies. They impact the water. They make two big splashes and one small splash as cold liquid races in through every weave, knit, and gap in their clothing. They suddenly feel cold. Their noses and mouthes are under water. There is a flash of orange and Rescue Pack is strapped back up to Diego's back. Their life jackets pull up on their shoulders. Their heads pop out of the water. They take a few deep breathes.

Dora and Diego just bob around in shock for a few moments. Diego is first to act, looking for Tuga. Not seeing her swim up to him from behind, he asks the reader "Can you help me find Tuga? ... Great. If you see Tuga, say 'Tuga.'" Dora says 'Tuga' as Tuga swims to the front of Diego. "There you are!" he says in relief. Tuga says "Turtles are strong swimmers. I was never in any danger." Meanwhile, Dora paddles over a few feet to grab Rescue Pack, helping him back onto her shoulders, though it is a bit awkward while wearing her life preserver.

The two cousins are so happy that they wore their life jackets. They're good swimmers, but with all the confusion and waves and their backpacks and Tuga to take care of, it's more than just a luxury to not have to struggle to keep their heads above water and oxygen in their lungs.

They're upwind of the island, so they slowly drift towards the land. As Diego calms down, he has to pee. Now is a great time to secretly take care of his business, a little warmth filling the crotch of his swim shorts for a moment before the water washes it away. Dora does the same, also take advantage of being immersed in water to empty her bladder. Soon they can touch bottom, and they wade onto shore as Tuga swims the last few meters. The breezy air feels cold, their soaked swimsuits not helping them to stay warm, though their life jackets do help some. Diego knows that there are warm clothes in Rescue Pack, but putting them on over their swimsuits would get them all wet and cold too. He also doesn't want to take off his swim shorts because the two layers of fabric are the only things keeping his privates safe and covered. Fortunately, he gets an idea by looking at Dora, with her soaked Diego skirt still hanging on her waist, the improvised hem having came undone but the knot still holding.

They had brought two towels, one for Dora and one for Diego, and they are really big towels. It was wrapped twice around Dora and there was still plenty of length left over for the knot. Not only could one of them get warm and dry up, but both of them could ... and they could share their body heat too. Dora's towels is doing her no favors, so after suggesting to Dora and getting her okay, he unties the knot and unwraps the soaked terrycloth. He wrings out what water he can, then puts it in Backpack. Backpack's already soaked and all the stuff in there is waterproof, so no harm will come, though they'll have to remember to dry the towel when they get home. Dora then takes the Dora the Explorer towel out of Rescue Pack. As Dora is unfolding the towel, Diego unbuckles his life jacket and then Dora's, and then they fly up and back into Backpack, ready for the next time that they need protection. Luckily, the Dora the Explorer towel turns out to be a fair bit larger in both dimensions than the Go, Diego, Go! towel. Diego grabs one side of the towel and puts it up to his armpit, glad to see the other side dangling at knee level. Dora and Diego both wrap the towel under their armpits, around their back, and back to their partner. Diego then ties the two loose ends tightly.

Dora and Diego are feeling much warmer now, the towel blocking the wind and absorbing much of their wetness from their skin and swim clothes, though their two-in-one towel thing is so ungainly they can't walk without having to squeeze their side of the towel under their armpits. Fortunately, they don't have to walk. Tuga's parents heard the commotion and recognized Tuga's voice. Turtle's aren't very fast walkers, so it took them a few minutes, but they're here now. Tuga is overjoyed to see her parents, and thanks Dora and Diego profusely for helping her get home. Her mami and papi do the same, being ecstatic at seeing their daughter alive.

It's time for a celebration song and dance. There's no way they can do it with their towel contraption, so they decide to just ditch it, Rescue Pack sucking it in as is flies through the air. Dancing is a great way to get warm. Tossing the towel messily over their heads, Diego leads the first number:

"Turtles!  
Come on, Say it with me:  
turtles!  
Say it louder:  
turtles!  
everybody scream!  
_turtles_!  
¡Excelente!  
They live in the forest  
and in the ponds and lakes  
and when they get scared  
they can hide in their shell.  
Stand up to swim with the turtles.  
Stand up! Stand up!  
Now swim! Swim!  
Swim! Swim! Swim!  
Swim! Swim!  
Swim! Swim! Swim!  
When they get hungry  
they chew on some plants.  
Now chew!  
Chew! Chew! Chew!  
Chew! Chew!  
Cheewww!

Dora and Diego don't feel cold anymore, but Dora's not done yet. She starts her dance and song:

We did it!  
We did it!  
We did it!  
Yay!  
¡Lo hecimos!  
We did it!  
We went through the forest  
and got through the thorns!  
We did it!  
We did it!  
We did it!  
Hooray!  
Diego's shorts were stuck  
but we pulled them off!  
We got across the lake  
even though we flipped!  
We did it!  
We did it!  
We did it!  
We did!  
We brought Tuga to his parents  
and they were really happy!  
We did it!

The celebrations complete, Tuga and his parents thank Dora and Diego once more and walk away, happy to be back together, as a much warmer Diego and Dora wave farewell to their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 5a: Tuga is short for 'tortuga,' and is a very common name for Spanish-speaking turtles. This Tuga bears no relationship to the sea turtle that Deigo rescued in season 1, episode 4 or any other episodes of his show. I came up with the name and found out later that (,not too surprisingly,) it wasn't the first time that Diego has rescued a turtle named 'Tuga'.


	6. Dora and Diego Take it up a Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two heroes are back home after a successful rescue. What adventures will they have in Diego's bedroom during the few hours before Dora's Mom picks her up? Will Dora get her wish of hugging Diego in that cute swim outfit until he bursts? Will Diego finally help his cousin to experience the same bliss that he felt in chapter 1?  
> Don't worry too much; they still stay fully dressed the whole way though.

Diego and Dora are alone on the beach of Turtle Island. They're still damp, but the sun is now overhead and the wind has eased. The quicker to try parts, like Diego's red chest, are already fully dry, though other parts like both of their crotches and Diego's waistband are still damp. Dora notices that she's only wearing her swimsuit, and fetches her orange shorts out of Rescue Pack. Diego reminds her that she should probably take them off before they head back home, but Dora is thinking otherwise to herself as she pulls the comforting fabric up against her crotch as the waistband slips into position. She doesn't stop there, and gets her pink shirt out as well, feeling much better once her armpits are covered up and cuddled by the soft pink fabric. Finally, Backpack spits out their mostly dry life jackets, Dora and Diego saying "Life jackets, so we can be safe!" as soon as their safety gear has buckled itself up on them.

Diego has Rescue Pack transform into a rowboat again, and they get across without incident or getting one bit wet, very luckily for Dora who had no change of clothes left. After returning their life jackets to Backpack, they go around Briar Wood instead of through it this time (why didn't they do that the first time?) and soon they're home. It's early in the afternoon and Dora doesn't have to go home for a while, so the two decide to relax in Diego's bedroom.

As she follows Diego into his room, she notices that his cute swim clothes are completely dry. She wants to hug him really badly, her own clothes having finished drying off too. Both of them take off their backpacks and set them on Diego's desk, and Diego gets his day clothes out of Rescue Pack and steps out of his rubbery sandals, pondering how he's going to get out of his comfy swim shorts with Dora looking at him. Just then, he feels arms wrap around his back. Having given in to temptation, Dora squeezes Diego's chest, her brain lighting up with pleasure at the gratuitous contact with her friend. After a moment of surprise, Diego starts enjoying the moment too, his swim shirt feeling wonderful as Dora squeezes it against his happy chest. After a few moments, Dora loosens her grip on Diego.

Diego immediately turns around, wraps his hands around Dora, and pulls in, harder than Dora had done. Dora is so happy, not only from feeling Diego's clothed body up against her, but more importantly, because this time he initiated. Diego and Dora are enjoying this close contact, though Diego is awkwardly keeping his tented crotch from pushing into Dora. Dora knows why Diego is holding back, but her body really, really wants Diego to fully hug her. She doesn't want him to hold back. Diego is struggling, his body not only wanting to push into Dora but to thrust into her, like how he humped the air mattress in the tent yesterday. Dora is curious to see if Diego might be willing, so she releases one hand from her embrace, reaches behind her back, and grabs one of Diego's hands, nudging it downwards a bit while asking him "Is this okay?" Diego is excited to hear this, and responds with a "Yes, please." As Diego drops one of his hands and cradles Dora's cottony fanny, Dora does likewise, taking in the texture of Diego's back. It starts off as a regular fuzzy and slippery feeling as she slides over his shirt. She hits a bump as she reaches the part where the swim shirt has been thrust over the waistband. Dora loves thinking about waistbands, both because of how they snuggle up on Diego and how they keep the rest of his shorts on. They're also really nice to touch. She often feels and manipulates her own waistband when she's bored. A little farther down, she feels the stitching and reinforcements of the hem of his swim shirt. With a feeling of anticipation, she pushes her hand over the little cliff, making contact with the silky smooth dark grey fabric. Diego's bottom is surprisingly smooth. The puffy shell, soft white mesh, and his plump flesh all combine to make this a very soft surface to feel, Dora thoroughly enjoying sliding over the slick yet soft surface as she cradles his cheeks. Diego does the same to Dora, setting his hand over her bottom.

Dora pulls in with both of her hands, driving Diego's tent up against her yellow-covered crotch. Dora loves the sensation as the padding of her swimsuit gets pressed up against her labia, while Diego lets out an unplanned little moan as he is startled by the strength of the sensation on his ramrod. Not being able to grind properly with his member sticking straight up, he borrows the hand on Dora's back, grabs his swim shorts by the tent, and slides his member upwards. It stops a few inches before the waistband. He takes a moment to retie his drawstring more tightly, wanting to ensure that his thing can't poke its head out. It's probably an unnecessary precaution, but he doesn't want to take chances. He returns his hand to her back. Now Diego pulls in on Dora's bottom, his hand enjoying being plastered in the soft cottony fabric while he pushes his tent up against Dora, the two layers of his swim shorts sliding against each other as he thrusts up and in, acting like a dry lubricant and preventing any skin-on-clothing sliding while letting the sensations come through. On Dora's end, her orange shorts slide up against her purple swim suit, also protecting her from any chafing and adding an extra sensation to what Diego is giving her.

On his next thrust, Dora also pulls in on Diego's smooth bottom, her hands sinking slightly into that delightful pillow. Diego reflexively closes his eyes, being overwhelmed by what he's feeling. The warmth spreading in from Dora's crotch. The pressure on the underside of his sensitive member. The tickly feeling from all the holes and ridges in the coarse hexagonal pattern of the mesh lining as the shell slides over it, the passage of each thread sliding by being marked by a slight spike of pleasurable pressure and a soft sound a little like a zipper zipping, but not nearly as loud. Diego wonders if there's a limit to how much pleasure a guy can feel at one time. Dora is enjoying her friend cuddling up, especially in her privates, where the pressure and rubbing are lighting her up.

Dora suggests that it might work better if they lie in bed. Diego agrees. Dora slides out of her sandals. Diego lies down first in the middle of his bed, belly-up. He's a year older than his cousin, and is heaver and stronger than her, so it's only right that he goes underneath; besides, Diego absolutely loves getting crushed and squished. Dora carefully gets on the bed and crawls up over him, setting her body down on his, belly down. Diego is ecstatic. His favorite cousin is putting all her weight on him, squishing him against his firm mattress. His stiff member is only a few millimeters away from his best cousin's private parts, four sturdy layers of fabric separating the two. All over his front, he can feel the heavy-duty clothing-on-clothing contact as his swim clothes are pressed down into his soft skin, delighting his chest, shoulders, belly, waist, groin, thighs, legs, and feet. He sends his left hand over Dora's back, holding her steady as he feels her fuzzy pink back. The right hand goes over her behind, also stabilizing her body and ready to pull in. Diego asks Dora to drop her head down to the side of his. It's awfully awkward to have her hold her head up over his, and he wants to get some nuzzling in. Dora is happy to oblige, and slides her cheek up against Diego's. Diego relishes in the extra contact, happy to be so close to her. He even gets a good whiff of her. It's the same warm, pleasant smell that is pretty much just a mild background scent when he spends time around her, but it's so much stronger now.

From Dora's point of view, things are going just as great. Diego might be a bit lumpy as a mattress, but he's so adorable. His hands feel warm and tender on her back and bottom, as they gently hold her close to him. Her body is crushing down on Diego, her clothes forming a protective barrier while she enjoys the pressure and contact. She can feel his warmth radiating up through their clothes. In particular, her labia are being pressed into, warmed, and tickled by Diego's erection. She's cheek to cheek with her friend, and the nuzzling feels great. Her eyes have a close-up view of his upper arm and the pretty yellow knit sleeve of his swim shirt stretched over his muscles. Her nose is smelling Diego's scent. He smells lovely. She wonders a bit if it's because of his vegetarian diet or because he's just such a nice guy, but it matters not. She slides her left hand around his swim shirt, sliding down the side of his torso. Her fingers feel a slight bump as they move onto the yellow stripe on his shirt, and another bump when they reach the other side. She pushes onward, trying to squeeze between Diego's swim shirt and the fitted sheet covering his mattress, but she can feel that it isn't going to be comfortable for Diego to have his ribcage and spine crushed by both of their weights against her bony arm and wrist, so she pulls back, grabbing a hold of the yellow stripe. Her right hand makes contact on Diego's swim shorts pretty far down, touching parts of the yellow, orange, and red fabric making up his stripe. She likes feeling the seams where the colorful fabric is held together by well-down and solid stitching, and she's even happier when she notices how slippery the fabric is against the mesh underneath. She makes a fun little game of sliding her hand around on his thigh, feeling his mesh through the shell, listening to the sound of clothing sliding against clothing, and pleasuring Diego at the same time.

Diego starts gently thrusting upwards in a slow rhythm. First he pulls in with his left hand, squeezing Dora's chest against his own. Next he pulls in with his right hand, pulling Dora's crotch down even harder against the sensitive bottom of his shaft. Then he thrusts with his hips, sliding up a little against Dora while their clothes lubricate and convert the shearing motion into pure bliss for both of their privates. Lastly, Diego relaxes, letting the two move back for another wave.

Dora is having a hard time controlling herself. Each thrust sends her off balance, her eyes closing involuntarily from the sheer pleasure as she loses herself in the rush of feeling and hormones flooding her brain. Before she can fully recover her senses, the next thrust comes, and the next. Soon she doesn't even try, and just enjoys the feeling as deeply as she can for as long as it lasts. She even starts pushing in with her hips each time that Diego thrusts, only amplifying the sensations.

When it comes to control, Diego isn't faring much better. His eyes are shut, as there's nothing for them to do. Neither Dora nor Diego are making sounds out of their mouthes, though their clothes are making a bit of sound from all the grinding and sliding. Diego is also enjoying Dora's scent, but the star of the show is his sense of touch. His brain is being flooded to the point of sensory overload, and all that Diego can do is enjoy the ride. Luckily, it's a very fun ride and it's only getting better. Each thrust feels better than the one before it. Pretty soon he's pushing up against his point of no return. He remembers what happened on the air mattress, and he doesn't want it to end just yet. He's especially thinking of Dora. It would be extra rude to just abandon her now.

Dora's having a good time, and although she doesn't understand what he means by point of no return, she thinks that it's super sweet that Diego is putting her interests above his own. She stops rocking as Diego stops thrusting, though they stay on each other. For a little while they just play around with their hands and do a little sweet talk while waiting for Diego to get a little distance between him and an orgasm. Their talk is pretty much just praising each other about how sweet and nice and brave the other is and about how they're having such a great time. Dora also takes a moment to guide Diego's right hand down her fanny, between her legs, and stopping where orange from one pair of shorts meets dark-grey from the other, mere millimeters from her privates. She encourages him to massage and tickle around, teasing out smiles and soft coos from Dora when he complies.

Diego starts thrusting again, gently so as not to exceed that pleasure limit. Diego is using his hands to massage and knead while Dora rubs Diego's shirt and continues to play around with his swim trunks. Dora's starting to feel funny, and they decide that now is a good time for Diego to have his climax. He deepens his trusts, while Dora starts rocking her hips against and encouraging in every way that she can imagine. She's praising Diego, using the softest voice that she can muster, while Diego returns the favor with Dora praise, the two getting high off of each other's compliments. Dora rams her right hand under Diego's booty, palming the fabric and moving her hand around when she gets there, sliding the fabric and pleasuring Diego. Her left hand slides up the length of the yellow stripe, coming to a rest inside of his armpit. She rubs and tickles. Knowing that Diego is very ticklish, she keeps the tickling gentle, rubbing and prodding only enough to arouse and not disturb Diego.

Diego interrupts his praising to tell Dora that it's their last chance to stop. Dora is feeling something building up and she doesn't want to stop either, so she reassures her friend that it's not only okay, but that she wants him to go on. Diego thrusts again, his brain being progressively flooded with pleasure as he transitions into his orgasm. He picks up the pace of his thrusting greatly, and a few thrusts later, his member starts trying to pump. At this time, Dora also has her orgasm, having contractions and her brain coming under a flood of feeling. She just wants to stay with Diego forever.

As the hormones flooding their brains subside, the two relax. They notice how fast their hearts are beating. Diego shifts his hips a tiny bit to feel if he's still dry in his shorts, and is relieved that he is as he feels the sliding of dry mesh against dry swimsuit shell. He's pleasantly surprised that his bladder was able to handle his fun so well. Dora feels her crotch with her hand, also happy when she can confirm that it's all dry, happy that all those weird muscle contractions didn't cause any pee or blood to come out.

Dora rolls off of Diego, and they both turn to their sides, facing each other but putting a foot or so between them. They're both wearing warm smiles of contentment, the buzz of the afterglow keeping their spirits high. They just lie there for a long while, staring at each other's face and saying nothing.

After a while, Dora's bathing suit starts to bother her. She remembers that she still hasn't changed, and reminds Diego that he's still in his swim clothes, though his outfit looks like it's awfully comfortable. Maybe she shouldn't have reminded him. Diego says that he's going to try using the swim clothes as underwear, the shirt replacing the t-shirt that usually rides under his hoodie-tee, and the shorts replacing his boxer briefs. Dora is relieved, since she just adores touching him over those clothes, and they just look so great as well. Her mind wanders to a quick fantasy of her sliding her hands under his rescue shorts and rubbing the heck out of those cute swim shorts.

Dora rolls onto her back and away from Diego, and gets to work sabotaging her swimsuit's ability to stay on. It takes a little while to free her body from each support point with her explorer clothes still on, but a few minutes later, she can feel a rush of cool air on her privates as the last part of her swimsuit is freed and thrown to the ground. She gets her underwear out of Rescue Pack and gets it on, again keeping herself covered in her explorer clothes the whole time.

Diego has an easier time. He has Rescue Pack toss over his rescue clothes, and easily dons the hoodie-tee over his swim shirt. Getting the shorts on is a little harder, because of the snug waistband, but he manages without help this time. Having one less layer of clothing underneath and not having a tent helped him out considerably.

Thinking of Diego still wearing his swim clothes hidden under that cute outfit is just too much for Dora to handle. She leans over and hugs Diego again, her head pushing up against the collar of his hoodie. Still feeling the afterglow, Diego hugs her back and doesn't want to let go of her. He settles in a more comfortable position, his back sprawled against his wall and propped up against a pillow, while his legs are sprawled out the length of his bed. Dora is curled up on his groin, belly, and chest area, her head buried under his neck and looking very cute as she slowly breathes. Dora doesn't even notice that she's fallen asleep. Neither does Diego. Later this afternoon, Dora's parents will pick her up and take her away for a while, but for now, he's the only one in her world ... and in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Cotton-candy sweet is the only way I could think of doing this. Anything less would be OOC. The only thing that I intentionally changed was their age, and that can be explain by the sex drive. Their vocabulary has expanded some and they're physically bigger and with more adult-like proportions, but they still have the same traits that make them endearing and they still love doing all of their old things ... and I see them doing rescues and exploring even into old age.
> 
> The clothing descriptions are my take on their canon clothing. It's a cartoon, so there's plenty of room for interpretation on the finer details like textures, tightness, methods of fastening, etc. They intention is for them to still look the same though.


End file.
